User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- Too soon? I'm not sure if debating on comments is allowed, but I am going to comment on the "too soon" comment. You've been an admin for a while. I joined this wiki a mere two months after you did, and have been active for the past four months as shown . I'm a bit confused on how it could be too soon? JBanton (talk) 19:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) GTA IV Page Hi Ilan, I noticed an error in the GTA IV page and I'm asking you if you could fix it. At the 'Theme' section at 'Main characters' is written 'Manny Ecsuela' instead of Manny Escuela, so I'm asking if you could fix it, it would be great. Thanks. istalo January 5, 2013 RE:TBoGT 100% Done. I added them to all pages. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Voting Hey what's up man, i wanted to ask you something can normal users like me vote for promtions, and also what do you need to do to get promoted(Ray boccino (talk) 20:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Making Missions Realistic Could you help me out with something if you can, you see I will be editing a ton of mission descriptions to make them a bit more realistic (not that there's anything wrong with them). I can't do it by myself, (I will be help out Rockstar Games wikia as well), so can you help me out when you got a chance. Thanks for reading. Painkill (talk) 10:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re What I mean by making them more realistic is adding more detail to them and making up reasonable explantions of why this happened that will fit into the story as well as that specific mission plot. That's what I'm mean. Painkill (talk) 15:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Update: So... will you help me when you got spare time. If so then thank you! Painkill (talk) 00:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Request Could I make a new request now that the old one has closed on the promotion page? Question Why can't anonymous users (ip addresses) edit pages? I clicked on the edit button and a 'login' thing comes up . Got a console Hi Ilan. Dad fixed the broken Xbox 360 from my friend. We'll hace to clean it since is dirty. I wanted a PS3 though, but at least I'll get to play GTA V earlier! Though you have to pay to play online... that sucks. Anyway. And also it only has 20 GB. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I heard. I actually thought to mod the console and pirate GTA 5, and when the PC version comes I'll buy it. Mainly because on Xbox you have to pay 60 bucks to play online, and that's shamefull. I already paid for the game, why should I pay for membership too? So yeah, gonna mod the console and buy GTA 5 for PC. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I wanted a PS3 too, but anyway. At least I'll get to play GTA V earlier. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Requests for promotion Sorry to bother you but what do you mean by "(with mild reservations)"? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 21:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) One Thing Hey Ilan, is it okay to upload one more image, but this time, I'll upload images that I just took. So so just think about it and get back to me. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Thanks dude, I won't regret it, but first, I have to upload some images that I just took into my profile page so you or the other admins could look at it and think about if the image is alright with you so I can just upload it after you said it's ok or alright. Talk to me back soon. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Uh, Apparently Lalahannah622 added fake birthdays/ages. I'm a nice 15-year old boy. One Question: When are you going to unblock Lalahannah622? I almost undid them. Sorry I asked. I was just curious, that's all. I have autism and i don't really vandalize wikis. Reports Hi, Detective Ilan. KGPL is asking any unit available to deal with page vandalism made by a criminal, deleting a lot of info at Ballas street. Detective Klebbitz has rollbacked the edits. Any unit that can handle the Code Four, identify. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Roger, KGPL, Code Four and criminal has been set up for interview for warning. All units, Code Four at Ballas Street. We're Code Two with the doughnuts. Thanks. Detective Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Gang Infoboxes Hey ILan man, it's Ray, I've being looking at the gang pages tand all of them have their infoboxes messed up check the link here, i dont know if this is vandalism as I don't know the user who did this as well. But try to check it out. Thanks. (Ray boccino (talk) 02:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, the main thing that's wrong is the section about what game it's from. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 15:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Help:Sandbox Hi, I don't know if it's supposed to look like but it does so can you see if it is right. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 14:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE Promotion: Hey Ilan, LS11sVaultBoy send me a message couple days ago (I guess he read it yet) and told me why I was promote yet. Can you explain to him why I wasn't promote yet. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Vandal Hi Ilan, I noticed that this guy has been vandalizing pages, as seen here. Thanks, istalo (leave me a msg) Crossovers I added this page to list crossovers in IV and V. Please protect this template also: Template:IVCrossover. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Ilan. Also you can add more info to the page if anything is missing. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 20:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Guy deleting content Hi Ilan. A user called Alex450 deleted all the content on the Grand Theft Auto page and replaced it with "Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic". I reverted his edit and gave him a warning. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 11:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) New page Hi Ilan! A user called Victim Crasher has created a new page called Grand Theft Auto IV Modification. I know we already have a page for mods but when I looked at it, I noticed how detailed it was and then had second thoughts about deleting it. What do you think? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll clean it up. Thanks :D LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh man! I'm so annoyed with myself! I was editing that page for an hour and then the laptop ran out of charge. When I restored it it brought me back onto the edit page but unfortunatly everything was back to where it started! :( I'll have to try again tommorow. Sorry, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I did it again and it is finished. Check it out! Grand Theft Auto IV Modification. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 10:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Staff Page Hi Ilan. I was talking to McJeff about putting me and the other new patrollers onto the staff page. So I was wondering if you could do this. Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 17:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! :D Is there any artwork of Sweet from San Andreas? LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Videos Ray Boccino asked me about what to do with some videos that a user called Ma1rou has been posting his own videos on vice city mission pages. He said he wants to delete them but he likes how he finishes the mission Dirty Lickin's. What should we do man. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Trailer Hey Ilan, I just wanted you to know that the PSN finally has the two GTA V trailers. Later! Painkill (talk) 00:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Special Vehicles Hey, There is this guy on youtube called jam8tone in his channel he includes various ways to get special vehicles in missions in LCS and other games, i just thought if you admins would give the permission to add his videos of special vehicles in those mission pages because don't you think this will expand the wiki more specially the people who are really interested in vehicles would find it really helpful. I know you guys only include videos from GTA Series but he doesnt really focus on special vehicles only on missions. Ray boccino (talk) 14:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro' Hey dude how was it going? Seems everything did really change since I totally left. After all I'm kind of busy in the other site. If you ever have time hope I can see you in my new utopia, the big GTAForums. Anyways just saying hello. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah Linx is fine, now goes by the name lzw3. We're hanging out in the forums like partners. :Nah, that site is too big for me to have a position with so many members and it's hard to accumulate the milestone they have. My posts were only 670 so far whilst forum leaders (the lowest position before the moderator and admin) have more than 10,000 and above posts. :It's nice if you and Bunny J could visit us there. I'm having a wonderful time with other friends there. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Is this allowed Hi. The same guy who made that GTA IV Modification page has told me that he wants to make pages about some of the mod applications he mentioned in that page. He wants to know if this is allowed. Can he? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 15:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comment, they are much appreciated my friend. Take it easy JBanton (Talk | ) 17:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Rename Page Hi. I need you to change the name of a page that's been misspelt. The page is called Hickcock Street when actually it should be called Hickock street. The C inbetween K and O shouldn't be there. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:51, January 28, 2013 (UTC)